


Pretty Knives and Prettier Lies

by doolray (grifs)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Eventual Fluff, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Violence, background Ryan/Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifs/pseuds/doolray
Summary: five times Jeremy thought he wasn't hot shit and the one time Gavin showed him he was





	

**Author's Note:**

> its ya kid back at it again with those 5+1 fics like i used to write these so much and i missed it tbh.
> 
> //i've got some chapters written n shit, but there might not be a constant upload schedule yet. lets see how this goes lol.
> 
> in other news, happy holidays to everyone! i hope you all had great days and felt safe enough to be happy today.

Jeremy laid prone, in the rain, with a gun.

Wet hair let droplets fall onto his face, his eyelashes weighed down by each one that dropped. He gripped the rifle in both hands, and ignored the damp making its way to his hiding spot, soaking his jeans in the process. Through his scope the extent of what he saw were unfamiliar faces, all unknowing, all oblivious to his rifle trained to their heads in turn. All civilians, too. Jeremy had shaken his head; they weren't in the good part of town - so where were the enemies trying to kill him back? Not here, he supposed, and went back to his scope.

A deep sigh left his lips as a rather large raindrop landed on his neck. Curses fell from his mouth the cold spread down his back, and he shivered, regretting his decision to wear a short sleeved shirt today. Lowering the rifle to one hand, he reached the other around his body to brush the water away, barely registering the stretch.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed a slight movement across the street - easily something a person without Jeremy's careful eyes couldn't have spotted. He looked back through his scope, focusing on the alley that hopefully contained the suspect guilty of finally catching his attention. Jeremy's eyes found the silhouette of three people conversing in hushed whispers, enlarged but still distant through his scope. There was no chance of him hearing the conversation from his vantage point, but at the least he could oversee the interaction.

Gavin, on the other hand, was calmer than Jeremy appeared to be. Even though the other man worked with Gavin often, now, he still felt a pang of fear every now and then due to the other man's recklessness. Jeremy was the last to know what ingenious plan Gavin had decided on in the middle of a heist, or a bust, or even a recon mission. He always found a way to add a dramatic flare to his jobs. Gavin had told him many times - if he thought Jeremy couldn't handle that part of him, he wouldn't be working with Jeremy so often. And the sniper knew this, really, but despite his assurances he never quite understood how Gavin's mind worked. Not that he was complaining, just a little curious, as he'd tell Geoff.

Whereas, Gavin had no doubt the sniper was on a rooftop somewhere, focusing his scope on Gavin's sporadic movements. He'd always have a backup - often in the form of a 5'4 sniper with different coloured hair practically every week, but even then he couldn't doubt Jeremy's capability. Sometimes he wanted to tease Jeremy; create drama, add spice, just make his jobs so much more  _fun_ _,_ but after seeing how the other would react he couldn't bring himself to take a joke that far. It wasn't necessary.

But see, that was Gavin's job. Being unnecessary, over the top. It was what he did; dealt with the people, charmed them, let loose his blinding smiles and pretty lies. All while Jeremy made sure no one was about to kill him. It worked relatively well most of the time - Jeremy kept him covered, so he needn't worry about getting in over his head. Most of the time.

Gavin had followed two teenagers into the short alley, a short way from the street but not too far as to be completely out of sight. The boy and the girl's were angrily whispering to each other as they'd backed into the alley absentmindedly, faces contorted in silent anger. The girl appeared calmer - shaking her head, speaking more softly than the boy was. They hadn't noticed Gavin at first, so caught up in their argument that until Gavin had coughed expectantly, they'd been almost touching, heating up with their feud. As soon as they spotted him, their attitude dropped and their faces fell gravely. Stepping away from each other, the girl threw a scowl to the boy before focusing on Gavin's presence and putting on a disinterested frown.

When he reached into his pocket, his light fingers grasping his pistol, the two immediately froze. Gavin's pistol was recognised, as was his face in their world - so both knew not to pretend. Her adamant frown was replaced by a neutral fear and the boy couldn't hide his nervous leg twitch. Excuses and frantic whispers to _stop, hold on, we can explain,_  filled the stale air, the boy's rambling almost as impressive as Gavin's excited babbles. Gavin waited, letting the kid talk as Gavin shifted his weight to one side and raised his eyebrows. Piss stains littered the brick walls of the alley, the dumpsters overflowing with the stench of outdated food. He glanced at these fleetingly, not listening to the boy in any way.

He'd been in worse places, especially in his youth. Gavin picked a fingernail, his lips twitching when he saw the girl's eyes widen and she slapped the boy's shoulder lightly enough to shock him and in the process push him behind her slightly. He carried on talking for a second, then snapped his mouth shut when Gavin made eye contact. Both stared up, immediately avoiding Gavin's purposely intimidating gaze,  while the girl moved into what seemed a protective position in front of the boy.

The Golden Boy didn't usually do these kind of calls; Ryan did it more often than not, but Geoff figured two teenagers would respond better to him than they would the Vagabond. The two didn't know this, though, assuming Gavin was here to drastically fix the problem they knew they'd been causing. Gavin didn't pause before reassuring them - Geoff really didn't want the kids dead. Because in that case, Ryan would have visited weeks earlier when the crew first found out who was their problem, and they were still alive to talk to him, now.

"Look, I'm not gonna kill you, right? Calm down, come on." Gavin's voice was laden with patience, the perfectly fluid words filling the silence in a contrast to the boy's speech. Gavin's gun was still loosely held in his right hand, resting by his side casually. Nevertheless, the two visibly relaxed, but the girl didn't retreat from her protective stance in front of the other. It reminded Gavin of Jack and Geoff, so he softened his demeanour. "Stop vandalising our tags, and I promise you'll never see me again. Got it?" Gavin smiled as un-threateningly as he possibly could at the two.

There was a slight hesitation before he stepped forward and clapped the two on the shoulder once they'd nodded wordlessly, subtle fear and mixed admiration etched into their features.

"Top. See ya'."

Jeremy glanced away to wipe the rain collecting in his eyelashes away, noting that Gavin had turned his back to the teenagers. He looked back though his scope to see Gavin stepping out into the street, perfectly blending back in as he casually looked to the rooftops around him. A smirk was hidden behind his rifle, because he knew Gavin wasn't going to achieve what he wanted.

Gavin reckoned he wouldn't be able to actually see his cover sniper, but he'd always try anyways. He had a bet with Michael on it. And he was  _not_ going to lose any more money on a dumb bet. He didn't think Jeremy knew - but attempting to hide something from a sniper focused on your every move wasn't Gavin's best idea.

Then he turned back to the alley in a natural movement, only catching quiet touches and soft hands of comfort between the two teenagers. Gavin smiled, not at the success, but at the exchange between them. He remembered when he was their age - not too long, but a fair amount of time in this life - and he'd never had something as wholesome as those two seemed together. Gavin would guess, though, that it's similar to how Geoff and Jack were like before he'd met them. Simply relying on each other; with Jack a steady rock in Geoff's impulsive behaviours, and Geoff the accepting recipient of Jack's motherly tendencies.  
  
Jeremy caught the small salute from Gavin, watching the other man melt into the civilians on the pavement as if he hadn't just threatened two teenagers with a gun. Running a hand through his wet hair, he packed away his rifle into the soaking wet guitar case. He slung it over a shoulder, gracefully jumping down from his rooftop in stages. Onto the slanted roof, the fire escape, then the dumpster to the ground. The floor wasn’t slippy yet, so he shook his legs a little to rid any stray raindrops. A quick brush down was all he needed to step out of his alley, then he too faded silently into the crowd.

As he fished a tangled pair of headphones from a pocket, he weaved his way between men and women, all in a rush to be somewhere. He pushed his way through unknown to most, he was small and agile - able to carefully blend in. Of course, it wasn’t necessary to be completely invisible after their job today - the teenagers had only seen Gavin, and even then Jeremy knew from the look on their faces that they wouldn’t go to the cops. It was common sense, really, and what Jeremy was doing was overkill - but he had habits, his instincts telling him to never look suspicious. Absentmindedly unravelling his earphones from the mess they’d been scrunched into, he let him feet take him the familiar way back to their meeting point. Gavin would have his bike, and they’d ride back straight out of this part of town.

Jeremy would drive, obviously. He’d never trust Gavin with a bike - despite knowing the man would be fine, as he could drive well enough to be their getaway sometimes, but it still sat uneasily with Jeremy.

His headphones wouldn’t be untangled before Jeremy reached his destination, but he figured he’d need them soon enough. He slipped behind a couple in the street, taking a sharp left onto a backstreet. Just as he expected, Gavin was leant casually on a sleek black motorbike, scrolling through his phone with disinterest. The mop of blonde hair wasn’t dishevelled in the slightest from his short walk back, the sunglasses still sat atop his head and he seemed completely unaltered by the heavy rain hitting the ground around him. He held a black umbrella above himself, shielding both him and, in part, the bike. Its seat was still reasonably dry, thankfully. He looked up and locked his phone as Jeremy walked closer.

“Oi, you’re late.” Gavin was grinning as he tucked his phone into his too-tight jeans.

“Shut up,” Jeremy lamely replied approaching the other man, seeking shelter under Gavin's umbrella.

“Ah, no, you’re wet, Jeremy,” Gavin protested, stepping away from him frantically, bringing collected rain from his umbrella down on Jeremy accidentally. He began laughing loudly as he noticed Jeremy’s hair, the newly dyed colour dripping down his forehead slightly from the onslaught, the strands plastered to his head. Even when Jeremy grumbled, roughing up his own hair so the excess water fell from his head, Gavin only laughed harder.

Jeremy shook his head, swinging a leg over the stationary bike that was now subjected to the downpour. Gavin was still chuckling to himself, so Jeremy gestured extensively.

“Come on, princess, we’ve gotta go.” He said with a smirk, watching Gavin collect himself. He grabbed his helmet, perching it on his head,

When the umbrella was thrown into the gutter wildly and Gavin rushed to get on the bike, Jeremy snickered quietly.

“Get a bloody move on then, I’m getting wet,” Jeremy grinned to himself at the mumble from behind him, replying by throwing the bike into gear and setting off. The man’s thin arms were lightly wrapped around Jeremy’s waist, obviously to avoid Jeremy's soaked t-shirt, and he could only barely feel the warmth of Gavin's chest against his back.

They raced across town, with each turn Gavin screeching about how the rain cleared the further away they got. Jeremy didn't know why it was interesting. Or, at least, Jeremy just couldn't care less about the issue. As they stopped at a red light, Jeremy surprised both Gavin and himself by following road laws. He felt a squeeze, followed by a quiet giggle from behind him.

It wasn’t long before they reached their building, but instead of parking in the garage, Jeremy stopped out the front. Gavin took his helmet off with a frown, stepping onto the pavement to look Jeremy in the eyes. 

“You’re not coming?”

“Boss didn’t need me for this heist, remember?” Jeremy replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

The other appeared to pout, subconsciously looking at Jeremy’s face for any sign of emotion. Jeremy attempted to keep his features neutral, despite understanding Gavin could probably see through the mask of his unaffected expression.

Gavin’s pout didn’t dissolve into a grin until a few seconds later, when he gazed at Jeremy with hope in his eyes.

“Bevs later?” he said, rolling his helmet under his arm with relative ease, only a small hiccup when he almost dropped it on his toes.

“Sure, sounds good.” Jeremy replied, smirking at Gavin’s clumsiness.

Gavin grinned even bigger, before eloquently patting the top of Jeremy’s helmet. With anyone else, that would have been incredibly awkward. But between Gavin and Jeremy, nothing was awkward - they both just smiled at each other like children.

“Pick me up at 7,” Gavin called as he turned to the building and walked away from the bike.

The lanky man walked to the door, and Jeremy watched him run a hand through his hair and knock his sunglasses off his head. How he’d fit them underneath his helmet, Jeremy didn’t know. Gavin bent to pick them up, and without looking back gracefully flipped Jeremy off over his shoulder. Jeremy laughed, a loud laugh he hoped Gavin had heard, and he paused.

“Bye, Gav.” He yelled back, dislodging the bike’s stabiliser with his foot and set off home, not seeing the distant smile Gavin sent his way after he’d left.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readingg
> 
> c:


End file.
